<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Time for Him by pajama_cats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538811">Always Time for Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats'>pajama_cats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diamond in The Rough [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 &amp; White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 &amp; White 2 Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lear's champion's duty has kept him busy, after receiving a call from Cheren he goes to meet him at Aspertia City.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheren/Lyer | Lear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diamond in The Rough [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Time for Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick note! Just to clear up any confusion this was requested to take place in the series, "A Diamond in the Rough", but basically in that story Lear is the champion of Unova and is pining over Cheren (nothing new there). Anyway, enjoy!</p><p>Also considered a sequel to, "Trainers School" as well if anyone's interested in that fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All Lear wanted was one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of those rare days where he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to relax (more importantly with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cheren</span>
  </em>
  <span>), but of course there was always something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The universe really </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> conspiring to irritate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the amount of times his Xtransceiver rang throughout the week he was almost tempted to smash the noisy thing. Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of a call from Cheren, he got several from gym leaders and the Elite Four concerning the odd weather. Any other time he'd scoff, laugh or have Sawyer and Rachel check out the minor issues, however there wasn't supposed to be heavy snow in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Summer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It may be nearing Fall but it doesn't get </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> freezing!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Team Plasma was such an irritating </span>
  <em>
    <span>nuisance. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What would be the point of turning Unova into a winter wonderland? They were almost or just about worse than those fools who tried to dry and flood out Hoenn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately they haven't been sighted since the Kyurem incident. He's sure Cheren was itching to battle them, not to mention that loud rageful kid who kept storming after them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't mind crushing them himself either, especially now that his time with Cheren was getting cut back. By now he'd be Aspertia City, enjoying the pleasant summer breeze with the gym leader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he was still stuck in the air as his Staraptor maneuvered through the snowy sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Destroying Team Plasma was certainly a number one priority now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After his date that is.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Lear made it to Aspertia Gym it was well past noon. As evening struck it frustrated him how much time was wasted in the day, by what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheren was right, they really are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bother.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But as excited as he was to see Cheren he dragged his feet into the gym. Arceus, he felt like he let Cheren down for not being punctual, for wasting time—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright class that about wraps it up, have a nice weekend!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, least he made it by the end of his lesson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lear stood by the door frame watching a dozen eager kids grab their belongings. Okay good, now he could just go over to Cheren and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the champion!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A crowd of kids swarmed him, each eagerly pushing their way up to the front as he stood there in his usual pose; arms on his waist and his chin up. Can't be awkwardly standing in the doorway of his beloved fans! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you have a big battle today?" "Are you and Cheren going to battle?" "Can we see your Pokemon again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay kids, Lear's been busy all week, it's time to head home now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Various disappointed </span>
  <em>
    <span>"awws" </span>
  </em>
  <span>rang out through the room and some of the students pouted as they left the room, all giving him a second glance before getting ushered out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that," Cheren offers an apologetic smile as he neatly stacks papers on his desk. "They always get so excited to see you."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why wouldn't they? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lear proudly thinks before it hits him again how late he is. Right! As champion and prince he must explain his tardiness!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I formally apologize for getting behind on time," Lear says loudly, clearing his throat and momentarily hunching his shoulders before walking to Cheren's desk. "Team Plasma has been irritating nuisances—" Which really isn't professional of him to say but it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>true. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"I had to investigate the cities and towns that are currently under an unusual amount of snow. Traveling by air was.. Tedious, compared to how it usually is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay Lear, you don't have to explain yourself, I know you've been busy," Cheren speaks gently, eyes lingering before he pushes his chair back. Well, the smile he has on his face was at least a good sign. "I bet you're tired. Why don't we go to the lookout together? I've got something to show you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That piqued his interests.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It's no secret that Aspertia City wasn't the, uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>busiest </span>
  </em>
  <span>place in the region, so Lear felt reserved as he made his way up the stairs with Cheren. At least if it were Nimbasa City they could make an actual date out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Cheren loves this city and well, he can't really trash talk it now, can he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on," Cheren bumps his shoulder against Lear's, leading him over to a bench facing away from the city. "Wouldn't hurt to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>off either."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheren empathizes his point by tapping the side of his own face referring to Lear's (very fashionable) sunglasses. He almost wants to scoff by how often Cheren likes seeing him without them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again Cheren lived most of his life </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>glasses on so maybe he had a dislike for them..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh Lear took off his sunglasses, blinking several times as his eyes adjusted to the light. This better be good, he didn't take off his sunglasses for just anything!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What could be so great about a bunch of trees, mountains and a lake anyways? Every region had them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anxious fingers fiddled with his sunglasses in his coat pocket, making him feel more skeptical by the seconds. Sure, sitting with Cheren was nice, but what was the point of this—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Lear was going to voice his thoughts, the sun began to set and changed the scenery immensely. Orange and yellow colors illuminate around them with sparkles of light dancing through the air. Pidove, Tranquill and Unfezants all flock together in the sky, chirping happily as some land in the trees below. A magnificent Braviary dashes through the sky leaving behind a few colorful feathers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Below in the lake were a swarm of Psyduck, Golduck, Ducklett and Swanna swimming through the sparkling water. The Duckletts followed around the Swanna as the Psyducks splashed away in the water with the Golducks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faint stomping could be heard where they sat, revealing a herd of Deerling, Sawsbuck and Stantlers all running around as if they were chasing each other. All of them looked so happy and carefree, different from how he was used to just seeing Pokemon battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lear was at a loss of words as he watched in awe at Unova's natural beauty. Usually he wasn't one to stop and watch scenery, but.. He actually felt like he could appreciate this. A reminder of what he needed to protect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you've been busy with investigating the strange weather phenomena around the region," Cheren speaks up, inching closer against Lear. "And you probably haven't had any time to take a break, so I thought you might enjoy Unova's serenity as its champion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well then forget what he thought about Nimbasa City earlier. A place like that could never have the calm and coziness as Aspertia did. Though what makes Lear's heart flutter is due to Cheren's consideration and wanting to share such a lovely moment with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd say he was honored but to him they </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>are equally honored. Unova's champion and the best gym leader together—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheren snaps Lear out of his thoughts as he stands and offers a hand out to him. Lear hesitantly takes the hand and is pulled into Cheren's personal space—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arceus, his eyes are really shining.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you stay the night at my house?" Cheren asks smoothly as Lear completely shuts down. "I don't want you flying in bad weather and we could catch up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this the universe paying him back after so much wrong doing? For putting up with Plasma pests and constantly being on the clock as a future king and champion?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every ounce of him was bursting with a newfound energy, an unusual happiness taking over him. Why is it that Cheren brings out such emotions in him over the smallest things?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well," Is what Lear casually ends up saying, using his free hand to brush off an imaginary piece of lint on his coat. "We </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a lot to talk about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth rushes to his face as Cheren squeezes his hand and they make their way to Cheren's home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, there was nothing wrong with relaxing with his favorite gym leader after a long day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to ben4kevin for requesting this! It was really sweet to write and I love writing pining Lear aaa </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>